Promise Me This
by fresh2death13
Summary: Craig, Bebe, Kenny, Rebecca  Red , Christophe, and Summer are starting their Sophomore year at South Park High School, where they will find some new friends, romance, bad habits, and more. Oh boy. Rated T for language and Mild Sexual themes.


**Promise Me This: Chapter 1 "Moments Between Sleep" Everyone**

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my new story. It's my 1st fanfic so please cut me some slack! This first chapter is really short and is just a basic introduction to the main characters: Craig Tucker, Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick, Rebecca Carson (aka Red), Christophe DeLaine (aka Ze Mole), and Summer Drew (an OC). I'd love some reviews and suggestions, just try not to be too harsh please! I plan to continue this story either way, because i've got a pretty clear idea of where i want to take it! :) Please enjoy the pittifully short first chapter! - Alyssa (P.S Chapter is named after the song "Moments Between Sleep" by VersaEmerge, great song, go check it out!)**

-Craig-

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. 3 years, 3 years of arguing, 3 years of door slamming, 3 years of wondering, when would it end? I found myself in this same spot every night, allowing my thoughts to drift, waiting for the arguing to stop so i could get my 6 hours of sleep. 12:01am, any second now, dad would come pounding up the steps, and would slam the door to the bedroom, shortly followed by mom. I waited patiently, tapping out the beat to that new song by A Day To Remember i had just been listening too. I looked at the clock again, 12:07. They were late. Just as i processed the thought, i heard a door slam.

However, this was not the same slam that the bedroom door made, no, this was the sound of the front door slamming. As i sat up, i heard the sound of ignition starting. I quickly ran to the window, pulling up the shades, i looked out in the driveway to see dad in the familiar red sport's car,a stern look on his face. He backed out of the driveway, catching my eye, before speeding away down Kelsey avenue. No, this wasn't happening. I walked to my bedroom door, and cracked it open. A heartbreaking sob broke the silence. I knew it was mom crying. I went to comfort her, reassuring her that everything would be alright, and that dad would come back, even though I was positive that he wouldn't.

-Bebe-

I was high on life. I'm one of the most popular girls at South Park High School, had straight A's, was dating the total stud Clyde, and would be receiving my new designer coat in 4 days. "Ahhh, life is good." I silently said to myself,sitting on my window seat in my peachy colored room.

Just as I was glancing out the window to admire the stars, my phone began to ring, I reached over to answer it, Forever 21, my current employer. "Hello?" I began. "Yes, Bebe, this is Stephanie, i'm sorry to inform you that... you're fired.""What!" i replied, not believing what i was hearing, "Why?" "We just don't make enough income to give out a salary to all of our employees." Stephanie answered, awkwardly."Oh, I see..." "Yes, we're very sorry, you will be missed by everyone." "Thanks..." I replied, halfheartedly. "Hey... Bebe, call me if you ever want to talk, alright?" "Alright, will do Steph, well, I gotta go, school tomorrow and all.." "See ya around."

I hung up, exhaling deeply before falling back on my bed. "Great, now I'm jobless, how am I supposed to afford my weekly shopping sprees with Wendy?" I wondered out loud. I'd have to find another job...

-Kenny-

I'm a self-described stud muffin. I certainly get around, considering I can get any girl i want. In today's case, that girl was Heidi. I sat back against my headboard, Heidi laying her head on my lap, as i took a drag of my cigarette. Heidi coughed, sitting up glaring at me. "Ken, could you please not smoke in front of me? It's disgusting!" I simply chuckled, "Hey if it really bothers you that much, leave. 'Cause I don't make any smoking exceptions, not for you, not for anyone." I looked at her, a crooked smile playing across my face. "Fine then! Just forget anything ever happened between us then!God, you're such a douchebag!" She yelled, slipping on her jeans and t-shirt. She put on her boots and coat, turned the doorknob, taking one final look at the satisfactory smirk on my face, and left, slamming the door behind her.

I shook my head,then put one hand behind it, and took another drag. Yes indeed, Kenny McCormick had quite the summer, and was more ready than ever for his Sophomore year.

-Rebecca-

"Ugh! Damn curling iron!" I dropped it on the counter while my right hand shot up touching the new burn on my ear. I only had 5 minutes to finish getting ready before I needed to leave for work. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my now curled red hair cascaded over my shoulders to a little past my armpits, and my gray smokey eye makeup was perfect, making my green eyes pop. I quickly slipped on my coat and zipped up my black leather boots. As I lightly shut the door behind me, I walked up the street a few houses where my ride was waiting for me. I opened the passenger side door of the 1997 black Mercedes. " it's about time!" Tara scoffed as I buckled my seatbelt. "Sorry, curling ir-" "Whatever." she interrupted, putting her foot to the gas. In a matter of minutes we pulled up to "Lacey Ladies" the local strip joint.

I'd been working here for a month now, not because I was desperate for cash, but for the attention. Sure, I was "one of the popular girls", but guys didn't want me like they wanted Bebe, Wendy, and Heidi. Not to mention my parents treating me like I was still in the 4th grade. No one knew about my stripper persona, Risque-red. I snuck out 6 nights a week for my midnight- 3am shift, catching a ride with my "friend" Tara, aka "Tasty-Tanya", stripper names are so stupid.

I stood backstage, waiting for my turn in the spotlight, where guys would want ME, think I'M sexy. I got such a thrill, being on stage, swinging my body around the pole, the cheering. No one had any idea their local sexy redhead was actually sweet, innocent, 16 year old Rebecca Carson.

-Christophe-

I flicked my lighter, lighting another cigarette, when there was a knock on my door. _"Sheet!"_ I scoffed under my breath, I chucked my cigarette out the window, into a snowbank. "Christophe miel, are you packing your bag for school tomorrow?" "Oui maman!" I yelled through the door, I heard footsteps as she started to walk away, when they stopped. _Sheet sheet sheet..._ "Christophe! Pas de nouveau! I smell smoke! You aren't smoking zose cigarettes again are you!" "No maman!" I lied. "Bonne, because if you were, i'd 'ave to ground you again." I heard her footsteps go back downstairs.

Phew. I opened my desk drawer, and pulled out another marlboro. I lit up, and took a nice long drag. "Ahhhh" I sighed, i'd been under such close watch lately that I hadn't been able to get in much smoking time. My mom didn't approve of my smoking, never had, probably never will. I was supposed to be packing my bag for school tomorrow, my first day at public school, whoop de fucking doo. Why my mom had waited to start sending me to public school until my Sophmore year, I have no idea. But it's not like I didn't know anyone. I knew Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman (zat stupid fatass that got me killed!), and a couple other kids. I wasn't really concerned about "fitting in", I didn't give a shit what anyone thought of me. it's like that guy from the hangover said, I think of myself as a "one-man wolf pack". I've never had friends, so I don't need them now.

Wow, I hate to admit it, but that kind of makes me seem like a loser... maybe some friends aren't the worst thing in the world. I'll just have to talk to some people tomorrow. I throw my cigarette butt out the window, and get another. Let's just hope i'm not the only chain-smoker in South Park...

-Summer-

"Dad, this place is an arctic wasteland, why did we move here again?" I questioned, staring out a 3rd floor window of our new house. "Well sweetie, I already told you, we had to move here because of my work." My dad worked as a surgeon, and was transferred to Hell's Pass Hospital here in South Park. It's me, him, and my older brother James. We moved here about a month ago, yet we're still unpacking. It was a big house, one of the bigger ones in the area. James had already made some friends, I hadn't. I didn't get out much since the move. I'd gone shopping at the mall once, so i'd seen some of the kids who lived around here, but I haven't talked to anyone, that could come back to bite my ass tomorrow.

Yep, tomorrow was the first day of my Sophomore year at South Park High School. And I didn't know anyone... yay. Well, i'm sure i'll make friends, i'm a perfectly nice person... I think. Okay, I need to quit worrying. I'll just go for a walk. I tell my dad and grab my coat, heading out the front door, deciding to drag along our German Shepard puppy, Max, with me. I managed to walk all the way over to the "poor district" of the town. I'll admit it, I was a little concerned about being mugged. I walked past a park-type area when Max saw another dog and tugged the leash out of my hand, he sprinted ahead of me before I could catch him.

I called out to him, but he wasn't coming back. He was out of sight. I sat down on a bench, head in my hands balancing my elbows on my knees, tears started dripping down my cheeks. "Hey gorgeous, what's wrong?" I looked up to see a tall, ruffled looking blonde guy, staring at me, a cigarette in his hand. I quickly whiped the tears off my face with the back of my hand. "M-my dog, h-he got loose and r-ran away f-from me..." I stuttered. He took a drag of his cigarette elegantly, "Well, what are you doing sitting here then?" he reached his hand out, and I grabbed it, he pulled me up then we began to walk.

I described Max to this strange guy, and he suggested we look at the edge of the park. As we walked, I couldn't help but sneak a peek at him, just as I did so, he caught me staring and smiled. I felt myself blush and quickly turned my attention to the path ahead of me. That's when we saw Max sniffing at a knocked over trash can. I quickly ran over and grabbed the leash. I walked back over to the blonde boy and thanked him. "It was my pleasure. Hey, I didn't catch your name...?" "Summer, Summer Drew." I answered him. "Wow, with a name like that, it's pretty ironic that you live here." We laughed and he took another drag of his cigarette. "Hey, I gave you my name, so what's yours?" I inquired. "Oh right, my name's Kenny, Kenny McCormick."


End file.
